Intangible
by Clairei
Summary: [AU. FullMetal AlchemistPokemon crossover.] Their dreams were tarnished when a certain elusive pokemon crossed their paths.


Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. Neither does Pokemon. Each belong to their respective owners and companies.

Notes: This is a Pokemon/Full Metal Alchemist AU crossover. This takes the FMA characters and places them in the Pokemon world. Please, do not write up immature flames over why you think crossing these two series over would be stupid or whatever. I really do not want to read that. Instead, I would like to see constructive criticism and maybe a little praise, hopefully.

--

Geometry he could handle. Art was also a cinch. Hell, even Pokemon Studies was manageable. Yet, a simple writing assignment was causing him to nearly tear the hair off his scalp. Writing had never been his strongest trait, but he always completed anything he needed to. This time his mind was a total blank.

Well, perhaps, it had to do with the content he was supposed to write about. He had to write an autobiography. This did not please Edward Elric at all. His life was not something he desired to share with the whole world...or his Junior class anyway.

Sighing, he decided to start off with 'My name is Ed'. After jotting down the 'd', he continued to put a line across the paper, not stopping until the pen marked the top of the counter.

He placed his elbow on the counter and suspended his face with his hand. "Now what?"

There was not much to tell when it came to his life. Edward had a brother, Alphonse; and a mother, Tricia. His father, Hohenheim, had abandoned them shortly after Alphonse's birth. It seemed that going on a journey to chase after a legendary pokemon was far more important than staying with his wife and sons. The man was a complete bastard in his eyes and he would be perfectly content never hearing from him again.

Before leaving, his father had bought the local item shop from its previous owner. Tricia tended to the store. She was quite a good businesswoman, something Ed noticed when he was growing up. It was a popular place that sold Pokemon care commodities at a reasonable price.

Right now, Ed was minding the store and doing his homework. Without warning, Al's Skitty jumped on the table. "Ugh! ...Oh. It's you..." While his brother had an extreme love for Pokemon, he could not share that sentiment. Ever since grade school, the children of Viridian were forced to take Pokemon related classes. Ed was fascinated with learning about them and their different techniques. However, he could never muster up the interest in actually raising any.

Plus, most Pokemon annoyed him. The Skitty leapt onto his lap and started to swat at his braid, which hung over his shoulder. "H-h-hey! NOT AGAIN! STOP THAT, YOU FURBALL!" He attempted to remove the creature but its claws were impailed into the fabric of his shirt.

"Brother!" Exclaimed Al from the doorway.

His head snapped upward, his current action of yanking Skitty ceased. "Al, I swear, this Skitty is trying to kill me!"

"It is not. Skitty is just playing with you."

"If playing means digging its claws into my chest...then I guess it must be." He handed the 'little monster' over to Al, who cradled it in his arms. "Where have you been anyway? School ended hours ago."

"Oh. Me? I..."

A sly grin formed on Ed's face. "You were over at Winry's house, weren't you?" Now it was Al's cue, he thought, to blush from head to toe.

To his surprise, he did not. "Actually, I was somewhere else today." 

"Where...?"

It seemed that Alphonse was hesitant to talk about something. Ed tilted his head to the side, trying to examine his brother's facial expression. "Look, I'll tell you during dinner, Brother." Then he exited the room.

"Weird." Muttered Edward.

---

Their dining room also doubled as the kitchen. For people who seemed to have a comfortable income, they did not indulge in it. They lived in a small house with only two rooms, one of which the two boys shared.

At the square shaped table, the three Elrics sat, enjoying a simple meal consisting of chicken and vegetables. Edward waited to hear the announcement that Al said he would give. Tonight's dinner session was particularly quiet, a contrast to the usual gabfest they all had.

"So, how were your days, boys?" Tricia asked, staring at her two children.

Shrugging, Ed replied, "It was okay, I guess."

Alphonse looked up from his plate and gave them a small smile. "Today I went to get... a Pokemon trainer license."

A moment of silence followed the proclamation. Ed felt a little shocked at what he had just said. Training license? Did that mean that he wanted to go off on some harebrained voyage to capture every Pocket Monster in existance?

"Oh, Alphonse! I am so proud of you." His mother got up and hugged Al. "If this is what you want to do, then I hope you succeed."

The younger brother looked at the older one, hoping to get some sort of response from him, whether good or bad. All he got from Ed was a simple "Yeah, good for you." Shortly after that, he got up and went to his room. 

---

It did not take Al long to follow him in. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Mad at what?"

"At me."

"Oh, I'm not mad."

"Well, you don't seem to approve of what I want to do..."

"Just because I'm not absolutely _thrilled_ at what you want to do, doesn't mean I'm mad at you." However, a huge part of Ed felt upset. The fact that Al was going to be leaving him behind while going off to part unknown did not bother him as much as he thought. What irked him was that it seemed that he was heading down the same path his father had. Edward had inherited his father's cleverness and wit, at least that was what his mother claimed. Alphonse, on the other hand, loved raising Pokemon just like Hohenheim. If he was anything like him, it would have been a matter of time before he wanted to go out and catch more.

"If there's anything you want to talk about..."

"Al, it's okay. I think I'm going to go out for a walk now." Ed said as he pulled his red coat from inside the closet.

"Brother, I really think we should talk about what's bothering you!"

Before Al could say anything else, Ed was already walking down the hall toward the front door.

---


End file.
